Take-n-Play
Take-n-Play is a new Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range, produced by Fisher-Price, Mattel. Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Emily * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Spencer * Murdoch * Molly * Stanley * Sir Handel * Duke * Mighty Mac * Hiro (normal and "patchwork") * Hank * Victor * Charlie * Flora * Salty * Ferdinand * Bash and Dash * Whiff * Arthur * Bill and Ben * Scruff Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Truck * Diesel Oil Tanker * Magic Quarry Car * Storybook Car * Rocky * Sodor Supply Co. * Bubbles Car * Sodor Zoo Snake Car * Farm Animal Car Other Vehicles * Sir Topham Hatt's car * Harold * Elizabeth * Madge * Kevin * Byron * Kelly * Captain * Bertie * Alfie * Isobella Multi-car Packs * Thomas and Rosie * Percy and Mavis * Toby and Flora * Percy's Sweet Special (Includes Chocolate Covered Percy, a Mr Jolly's Chocolate Factory truck, and a Sodor Sweet Shop tanker) * Spencer's Heavy Haul (Includes Spencer and two special trucks) * Emily Stuck in the Brush (Includes muddy Emily and two trucks) * James' Muddy Mess (Includes muddy James with two trucks) * Gordon's Snowy Special (Includes snow covered Gordon and two trucks with coal and log loads) * Thomas and the Lion of Sodor (Includes Thomas, the lion of Sodor on a truck, and a boxcar) * Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks * Henry and the Gold Mine * Thomas and the Bees (Includes bee-covered Thomas, a bee car, a bee hive truck, and a honey tanker) * Harold and the Rescue Cars * Edward and the Jobi Tree * Thomas and the Treasure * Hank and the Fishes * Percy Hard at Work * Charlie and the Aquarium * Pop Goes Thomas Talking Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Rosie * Spencer * Diesel Sets * Thomas at the Farm * Percy's Mail Delivery * Cranky at the Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Tote-a-Train Playbox * Rescue From Misty Island * Knapford Station Playset * Sodor Shipping Company Load & Go Playset * Totally Tidmouth Playset * Colin at the Wharf * Sir Handel at Great Waterton * Rock Quarry Run * Tidmouth Tunnel starter set (coming soon) * Toby at Trotter's Farm (Tesco exclusive) Trivia * The toys are slightly upgraded versions of the Take-Along models. * The prototype Kelly has Max and Monty's face with the breakdown crane. * The Sodor Supply Co. prototype had a steam engine's boiler. * The last Take-Along release was Hiro. * The Storybook Car's prototype has yellow magnets. Gallery File:Take-n-PlayRescuefromMistyIsland.png|Rescue from Misty Island File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthTunnelstarterset.jpg|Tidmouth Tunnel starter set File:Take-n-PlayKnapfordstation.png File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Toby File:Take-n-PlayBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:Take-n-PlayDiesel10.png|Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|Salty File:Take-n-PlayKelly.jpg|Kelly's prototype File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Take-n-PlayDuck.png|Duck File:Take-n-PlayByron.jpg|Byron File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Take-n-PlayMightyMac.png|Mighty Mac File:Take-n-PlayMolly.png|Molly File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Take-n-PlayRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Take-n-PlayMadge.jpg|Madge File:Take-n-PlayStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Take-n-PlayHank.jpg|Hank File:Take-n-PlayFloraPrototype.PNG|Prototype Flora File:Take-n-PlayHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.PNG|"Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-PlayVictor.jpg|Victor File:Take-n-PlayKevin.jpg|Kevin File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Take-n-PlayCaptain.png|Captain File:Take-n-PlayBashandDash.jpg|Bash and Dash File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand.png|Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayScruff.jpg|Scruff File:Take-n-PlayIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.jpg|Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.jpg|Talking James File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sMailDelivery.jpg|Percy's Mail Delivery File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheFarm.jpg|Thomas at the Farm File:Take-n-Play2010CollectorPoster.jpg|2010 Collectors Poster File:Take-n-PlaySpencer'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Spencer's Heavy Haul File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheLionofSodor.png|Thomas and the Lion of Sodor File:Take-n-PlayHankandtheFishingCars.jpg|Hank and the Fishing Cars File:Take-n-PlayEdwardandtheJobiTree.jpg|Edward and the Jobi Tree File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheTreasure.png|Thomas and the Treasure File:Take-n-PlayPopGoesThomas.jpg|Pop Goes Thomas File:Take-n-PlayToby&Flora.PNG|Toby and Flora in packaging File:Take-n-PlaySodorSupplyCo.jpg|Sodor Steamworks Sodor Supply Co. File:Take-n-PlayOilCar.jpg|Oil Car File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.jpg|Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayStorybookCar.jpg|Storybook Car File:Take-n-PlaySodorZooSnakeCar.png|Sodor Zoo Snake Car File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in packaging File:Take-n-PlayEmilyStuckintheBrush.jpg|Emily Stuck in the Brush set File:James'MuddyMess.jpg File:Take-n-PlayMolly.jpg File:Take-n-PlaySodorSupplyCo.cars.jpg File:Take-n-PlayHaroldandtheSearchCars.png|Harold and the Search Car File:Take-n-Play65thAnniversaryThomas.png|65th Anniversary 'Toyfair' Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.jpg|Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Percy's Sweet Special File:Take-n-PlayPortableColinattheWharf.jpg File:TotallyTidmouthPlayset.jpg File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelatGreatWaterton.jpg|Sir Handel at Great Waterton File:Take-n-PlayRockQuarryRun.JPG|Rock Quarry Run File:TobyatTrottersFarm.jpg|Toby at Trotter's Farm External Links * Take-n-Play Thomas Press Release * Fisher Price * Take-n-Play Engines * Take-n-Play Road Vehicles * Take-n-Play Rolling Stock * Toot Toot Toys' Take-n-Play Thomas range Category:Merchandise